Queen's Blade: Punishment
by Gingalain
Summary: This is a one-shot of a only mature story with lemon about the QB girls. Do not read it if you are not over 18 or 21. You are be warned. Also review and rate.


This will be more a collection of One-shots and they will maybe go in a very erotic way. So don't read it if you not 18 or 21. Read it on own risk. Also this is pure female domination over male and the male who lost is my OC char from my Main story. And if you want to read more of this one shot's, let me hear your wishes. And since I want to try me at Lemon so please tell me if it good or bad. All those storys are based on a fight in which Silver lost, on purpose or by defeating.

**Queen's Blade: Punishment**

**Book I:**  
**Melona's new Toy**

"Hehe, caught you~~ You won't get away again, handsome." Melona said, using the milk from her breast to disolve his property

"Eeeeek, yaaaaaa! Why is your body so slippery... ahhhhh!?" Silver respond, realising that he had lost to Melona.

Melona's viscid well-endowed body has formed around Silver in a slimy embrace from behind, after she disolved her own cloths, and the feeling of a pliant, warm jelly clings to his skin. It's a elasticity is fairly strong, making it flat-out impossible for Silver to shake her off.

"St- stop it, Melona! Let me go... what are you... kuh!"

"Whaaa, don't be so coldhearted, handsome... Don't you want to feel good together? It's all right, I won't hurt you!" Melona exclaimed with a childish attitude as she took his manhood into her hand. "Look, your little friend says it want to play with me~"

While whispering comforting words into Silver's ear, Melona slowly begun to stroke his manhood with her free hand. "Hey, don't touch me there! I lost already against you in a fair duel! Get your hands off me..." Silver exclaimed, frustrated.

"Hehe, well how about this?"

"Whoa, aaaah!? Nnnnnghhh!" Silver yelped out, as her hand, which touched his manhood, suddenly melts into a goo that completely envelops his shaft. Every nook and cranny is covered with the texture of her flexible slime, sending an unbearable pleasurable throb trough his manhood.

"Amazing, isn't it~ Only a slime can pleasure you like this, you know. And that's not all... there's this too, ahah~" Melona whispered, into his ear, as his shoulder stuck between hers soft and jiggly breasts.

While moving away from his ear an rubbing her big breasts on his shoulder, Melona smiles lustful at him and the viscous liquid that covers his manhood, begun to vibrate. Her gelatinous goo subtly wiggles, gently stimulating his manhood as if its skin being licked all over. Melona kissed her toy and moved beg as Silver begun to moan.

"Faaaa, it, it's moving... ungh, what are you doing, Melona... Faaaa!"

"It feels good doesn't it?~ Your little friend is already throbbing. Hehe, you're really sensetive, aren't you?" Melona respond childish with many giggle

"Ngh, that's not true! I..." Silver respond, trying to endure this prank of Melona.

It was true, Silver never experienced anything like this. It was like as would be his entire abdomen being turned on. The worse is, Silver never expected that Melona would do this to him. It was true that Melona become a little more devoted to him, after he saved Melona from a Vendictus Wrath. In fact he was now in this whole scenario, because of Melone, who wanted to spare with him.

No matter how sexy Melona was, his view on her face and the fact that she done this scared him. And so scared he was of what she plans to do with him, Silver tried his hardest to free his arms and legs, but each time he could free his hands or feets, Silver groped one of Melona's sesitive spots. Feeling that the bangs, that were normally holding her breasts, become a soft bed of slime, made it impossible to extrcat them from Melona's soft embrace.

"Hehe, if you struggle, the vibration is only to get stronger. Or maybe that's what you want? If that's the case, you should just ask me." Melona whisperd again in his ear's and saw Silver's red face as her hot breath left her lips.

Melona gives him a sexy impish grin as the goo that covered his penis begun to squirm and undulate over his skin more violently. It sticks to his skin like a suction pad, stroking him from base to tip.

"Uwaaaaaaa! Please stop... this is seriously too much! I can't take it... aaaaaahhhhhh!?" Silver begun to beg Melona to stop, but he only could see Melona's sexy impish grin. "Faaaaa! Coming... can't stop coming... aaah!?" Unable to withstand the pleasure that attacked his waist, a remarkeble quantity of Holy Milk gushes out, into Melona's hand.

"Wow, such amazing force! Despite your cute face, I know, you have an unexpectedly body, my handsome Silver." Melona exclaimed her joy over his milk, moving her breasts on his body. "It just keeps coming and coming! Aha, so cool! I have never seen a boy come like this before~ And I already saw Airi taking the live force of some handsome man and girls~" Melona add, as she begun to lick his cheecks.

As Melona lick his lips and watches him writhe in pleasure, her slime continues stimulating his manhood without giving him any rest.

"Nnnngh, please stop... that hurts... if you keep touching me... I'm going to come again... aah!"

"Hmm, if we overdo it, you might not be able to continue. That wouldn't be any fun... can you hold on a bit longer? My aphrodisiac is not yet ready..." Melona said horny and snuggled her lovely body onto his. "Just wait a second. I'll make sure you can't come again so soon~"

"Naaa... ah... aaah!" Silver begun to moan in fear.

As she says that, fear begun to rise in him and the goo that covered his manhood resumes it's vigorous squirming... but one section of it begun to change sharp.

"Hiiiiiyaaaaaa!" Silver screams out in pain and pleasure, as that sharp section assumes the form of a thin string and carefully penetrates the end of his manhood.

"Haha, it looks like there's still some milk stuck in there. Wait while I clean it out for you, ok? You will feel better when i injected some of my slime into you, I promise." Melona respond.

"Do- don't go any deeper, aaaah!"

Melona pays no mind to his request and continues delving her slime into his shaft, directly stimulating him from the inside. As Melona goes farther in, Silvr didn't know was it pain or pure pleasure that overcome him. Melona enjoyed his moans and the gropes on her breats, as she licked his lips more.

"Don't, stop... aaahhhh" Silver exclaimed as he pulled free from Melona's pervert kiss.

"Are you really suffering? Just endure it a little bit longer. You are my hero, so you can withstand this much, right? Or do you want to go to the main event?" Melona exclaimed with small moans.

"A hero... I, I am your hero, but you... aaaah!" He complained, but his body already accepted this pleasurable torture.

He could feel that even Melona's body was filled with sexual tension, each time he looked at her Melona's body was jiggling and was melting.

"Stop it Melona...! I want to come. I need to come... this is unbearable... aaaaah!"

"Hmm, it looks like you're filled up with pure Holy Milk again. Can't hold on any longer? Do you want to gush out a lot inside me? Did you finally accepted me as your mate?"

"Ye-yes... I want to... come... I want... you..."

Unable to control himself anymore, Silver gave in into Melona's sexual humiliation.

"Ehehehe, even though I just bullying you, that's still pitiful... but all right, I want it after all too, so let it out with all your stength. See?" Melona smiles at him, the goo clogging his shaft extracts itself into one motion.

As it pulls out, her slime liks his skin, stimulating both the outside and inside of his shaft simultaneously. "Waaaaaaaah, coming... I'm coming... a lot, aaaah! Haaaaaaa! It, it won't stop... aaaaaahhh!"

"Ahhhhhh~ Wow~, even more amazing than before! Since you held it in, you're shooting out so much." Staring at his ridiculous cloudy gusher, Melona squeals like a school girl in delight. Melona stared at his trembling body as she relentlessly continues stimulating him during ejaculation.

"Uwaaaaaa, Melona now stop already moving... if you don't stop, I'm going to keep coming again and again."

"Whoa, you can come more? Awsome... show me! I want to see you come continuously!" Hearing Silver beggings, Melona smiles at him and increases the stimulation of his penis.

Her vibrating slime applies a strong sucking sensation to the tip, and the sweet numbness becomes more intense, turning his vision pure white as his body is filled with an overwhelming desire to ejaculate in the inside of Melona and on her whole body.

"Coming, I'm coming again... ooohh!?"

"Aha, you really came! It's so amazing that you can keep on coming... and it's still just as thick as before~"

"Haaaaa, please stop now... aah!"

Wrapped in her quivering slime, feeling her sexy body on his, he once again began ejaculating vigorously. Looking down at his body, Melona was now aroused as nver before.

"You're still full of energy, but I wonder how long you'll last~? Sorry Airi, Menace, but I want to have more fun alone with him first~"

"Ungh, haaaa..." Exhausted, Silver could feel how Melona begun to release him and that she suddenly formed a soft bed, made of slime.

As he opened his eye's again, Silver suddenly saw and felt one of Melona's nipples in his mouth and that something run down his throat. He then realized that Melona was suddenly sitting on top of him, exposing her big breasts and her well endowed curves. He saw that Melona was serious of doing this, her whole body was tense and she really looked adorable, despite her cruel nature.

"Uhuhu, next up is the main event~ I'll play with my Hero's penis inside here~" Melona said, altering her flexible body, Melona repositions herself to straddle Silver with her semi-transparent nether region his dick.

For Silver was it like she was glued onto him, and her hips radiate a clearly different heat than her natural body temperature. "Ngh... Inside... there... uwaaaaa!" Attacked by a new stimulus unlike the hand that wrapped Silver up before, Silver spontaneously cry out.

"Hehe, although my body is made out of slime, he is similar to the other girls. But in different to them I can make a much better and perfecter vagina. This hole is extra syrupy... ungh, and really sensitive... Haaahn, your penis is rubbing against me... ngh, my body is heating up~ Aaah~~" Melona smiles vacantly and loosely bends her body back and forth, rubbing her privates against Silver's persistent erection.

"Melona... stop that...I..."

Every time she sways, her breasts bounce up and down, a feeling like she's kissing Silver's glans is accompanied by lewd squishing sounds. Silver's back muscles involuntarily tense up.

"This feels amazingly hot. If she sticks me in there... what's it going to feel like?..." Silver thought in a daze, as he looked at Melona's sexy curves moving on his top...

Silver's body didn't wanted to struggle anymore, his brain was still struggling, but he was almost ready to accept Melona...

"Well then... time to eat~ Just a tste to start..." Melona respond in moans and pleasure

Melona suddenly drops her hips, plunging Silver's penis snugly into her vagina.

"Wa- aaaaaaah! In-inside... haaa!" Silver suddenly groaned as he realized that Melona's inside was even warmer than imagine. It felt like the skin of his shaft was melting.

Compared to her slimy hand and tentacle from earlier, this was more affectionate and intense. In a matter of moments, the tickling, itchy stimulation mades his penis numb with pleasure.

"Ungh, your penis is as hard as I expected... aah, even though you gave me so much already and think back on our battle, you're still full of delicious vitality. Ngh!"

"Haaauuu! Do- don't... tighten up so much... ungh!"

Panting in ecstasy, Melona contracts her vaginal muscles, tightly squeezing his penis. Fireworks goes off in both of their heads as both were attacked with a desire to come.

"Ngh! Haaaauuuuu! Co- coming... I'm coming!"

"Eeyaaaa!? You already came? Even though I just put it in, you're filling me with milk... oooh, AH!" Melona looked down on Silver and enjoyed the warm feeling. "But, that was amazing... ungh, you shot it all the way into my stomach with even more power than before~"

In reaction to his quick ejaculation, Melona raises her cheeks in a delighted smile.

"Stop... get off me now... please stop it already..." In contrast to Melona's high spirits, Silver's voice trembles in ecstasy and embarrassment as Silver desperately beg her to stop.

However, Melona bends back and forth as if she's lost in the pleasure of his ejaculation and didn't listen to a word he said. However, as Melona was buy with bending forth and back, Silver's eye's were fixed on her huge breasts, which bounced rhythmical up and down, also it seemed that something leaked out of her stiff pink nipples.

"Since you came so fast, you must be really pleased with my vagina, right? I'm so glad... I'm going to tease you lots more~" Together with that impish voice, her slimy vagina was different to the ones of the others, and hers begun to vigorously crawling around his penis.

It undulates from the root to the tip and then back down. While doing that, her big breasts bounced faster up and down, it also twists left and right, wringing out his penis like a wet dish rag. Silver was already broken, and he really wanted to touch her big breasts or holding her hip. However, since Melona made a bed out of her slime she was holding his hands and legs down, unable to do what he wishes...

"Ungh, what is this motion... oooh!?"

"Hehe, wonderful, isn't it? I can move my vagina like this and make you feel good without even having to shake my hips. Or without you doing anything. I'll fully lick... suck... nnnhh, and rub your penis... it's ok, come... let it all out!"

"No, no way... I'm... coming again, nnnnghhh! Coming! Ahhhh!"

"Ungh... it's still so thick... your raw syrupy milk is filling up my stomach... ngh, it's getting flabby~"

Unable to hold out against Melona's squirming love canal, Silver once again gush out a large quantity of milk. Nevertheless, her slimy hole doesn't stop moving. This time, it forms waves that ripples along his penis, adding a thikling sensation against his skin. Also he heard her small lovely moans.

"St... my whole body is tingling... I can't feel my hips, and my body is melting..." He respond, as he saw Melona's breast moving up and down

"That's fine... ngh, melt away inside me~ But since you're still stiff... you can come more, right?"

"But... I can't stop... coming again... my milk is coming out again!"

"Hiuuu, mmmmahh! You're coming again... you thick raw Holy Milk is streaming inside me~" Melona smiles with teary eyes as he unload into her womb soon after the last time. "Haa, ungh, you're still hard somehow... your penis is just full of energy. I don't think I've ever one so worth playing with~"

"Haaaaa, haaa... no more, I can't take it any more..."

"Yeah, me neither. I guess I can afford to go easy on you now so you don't die on me. I'll will just milk you until you go soft. Yep, that will do~" Melona said snuggling her big breasts into his face. "If you die, at least you'll be free, right? That is what the Swamp Witch told me. But... ngh, I must not pleasure your penis so much... nnnnaaah!"

"If I die... what do you mean... nnngh!" As Silver's brain tried to consider what Melona just said, Melona rocks her gelatinous body and begins to wildy shake her hips. Filling the whole room with lovly moans.

But the motion of her vaginal slime wrapped around his penis comes to life, making the feeling of tightness even more stronger. As if everything until now has only been a warm up, the pleasure of the main event was far more intense.

"Ngh, waaaa! This is too much... you're overdoing it, Mel! Uwaa!?"

Despite the pleasure he got from Melona, Silver could only guess how she felt. But judging by her moans and screams, she was enjoying it. "Haaaii, you, you're throbbing again... come! Shoot it into me~ Hiyaaaaa!"

"Ngh, ooh!? Nnnnmm, haaaa!" As his sense of awareness fades, he once again finish inside of Melona. Silver's only view were her big breasts and a statisfield smile on her face, along with narrow eye's.

The large quantity of milk he has released clouds a part of her body, just like it did to her hand earlier. Melona was no longer anymore the childish slime girl, she was just like the others now, lost in their pleasure...

"More, fill me up more! Aughii, your penis is still hard... I love you. I love how you stay hard even as you come over and over~" Saying so Melona begun again to rock her hips up and down, making lovely moans..

"No! Stop it already... If you keep this up I-I'm going to die..." He said trying to make Melona to stop, despite the great pleasure

"Haaiinngh, but youare so rock solid... and since you're hard... hiii, let it out! Gush me with milk... nnnnngh!"

"Uwaa! I can't hold it..."

"Kyaaa, you, you came again... you're shooting so much into me... nnnhiii! Coming, I'm a-actually coming! My Vagina, auuuuuu~" Melona gasps in ecstasy, and her toy pumped more of his milk into her body and his consciousness begun to dim.

The pool of milk in her body grows even larger, inflating her abdomen so much that it looks like as would she be pregnant.

"Ahh, amazing... I've never been statisfied like this before~ Even better, you are still hard... just as I expected from a hero. Even if you play with all of us together, you should be fine~ Hehe, I hope Airi and Menace will be pleased with you." Melona said, bending her chest down on his and whirled with a chuckle and her hend trough his hair. "Airi-chan is going to be so happy! She maybe don't look like this, but she love's sex more than anything else~" Melona said with a small chuckle. "We'll take good care of you, hero~ We'll get along great... and hve lots of fun playing together~

"Haaaaaa..." He respond, unable to say anthing against it. The only thing what he know was that he was tired...


End file.
